Sugar Plum
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: Sugar Plum is my oc along with Tory and a couple others later but she's Twilights niece basically its the Amy and Rory arc of Doctor Who only with Doctor Whooves aka time turner some things changed for it to make a little more since and some of my own stuff added as well to not be a complete copy of the arc


(Anyone who reads this if you want to be nice and fix any mistakes for me I will repost the Chapter with the fixed stuff also to fit this into the FiM Universe some things will be changed around also Twilight has actual rooms in the library)

"Dear Princess Celestia or is it aunt I guess it doesn't matter but, there is a crack in my wall and its swallowed Mommy and Daddy, aunt Twili says its my imagination and that they went off to rule the Crystal Empire but if that is true why didn't they take me with them?" asked a little filly with her hooves in a praying motion staring at the moon.

she still hadn't learned it was Luna who raised the moon yet. All of a sudden there was a crash in the Evertree Forest the little plum colored filly quickly climbed out her window and began running to the woods to see the crash. She stopped at a blue box on its back A gray Stallion with a dark mop of hair stuck his head out and gasped a yellow mist leaving his mouth.

"Excuse me sir, but are you okay?" asked the little filly "Yes I landed in the library." he said "But you're all wet?" she said confused "Ah that's because the swimming pool is in the library as well." he said "You're strange." said the filly "No I'm the Doctor and you my little stranger look familiar." he said "You must be thinking of aunt Twili many ponies say I look a lot like her." she said "Ah that explains it do you have apples I 'm really hungry." he said "Um yes back home we got some from Aunt Twili's friend Apple Jack." she said waiting for the Doctor to follow and when he did she lead him back to the library in Ponyville.

"Of course she still live here." he laughed remembering when he was his tenth incarnation. "I'm Sugar plum Sparkle by the way." said the filly leading him in and getting him an apple he took a bite and spat it out. "This is rubbish." he said "But you wanted apples?" she said confused but decided to help the Doctor with foods all he ended up spitting back out until there was only mushrooms and custard left.

"This is all that is left now." she said handing him a bowl of custard and the mushrooms. "Mmmm." he smiled as he dipped a mushroom in the custard and ate it with Relish. "So you're a time traveler?" she asked using magic to eat a mushroom with custard on it. "Yep I felt you should know since I met your aunt a long time ago." he explained. "Aunt Twili never told me I guess she was worried." said Sugar Plum "Yes Sugar Bun twinkle." he smiled "You're trying to tease me it won't work I'm use to others calling me names I much rather Plum please." she said softly

"Alright Plum then why did you come to the Tardis?" he asked "I thought maybe Aunt Celestia sent help see I have a crack in my wall." she said "A crack?" asked the Doctor furrowing his brow. "Yes it swallowed up mommy and daddy Aunt Twili doesn't believe me though." she said sad "Let's take a look at this crack." said the Doctor finishing the last mushroom and waited for Plum to lead the way.

As he followed Plum he looked at photoes on the wall one particular showed a White unicorn Stallion with a blue mane and a pink Alicorn with a pinkish and purple mane and a foal with with a plum coat and sugar plum colored mane with white tips. "That's mommy and Daddy who were swallowed by the crack." she said tears trickling down her face as she open a door to a room with a bed and a long crack on the wall over a desk.

"Don't worry we'll get them back I promise." he smiled and looked at the crack furrowing his brow again in thought. "Well Mr. Raggedy Stallion?" asked Plum "I need to go back to my Tardis and try and see if I can figure out what happen I'll come back for you in five minutes." he smiled

"Here this is for you." she said handing him an apple with a face. "Thank you." he said with a smile and was gone with a dash Plum smiled using her magic to shrink all her possessions to fit into a suitcase and went outside to wait for the Doctor. The Doctor started working on the Tardis as he tried to go five minutes in time he landed in a plain bedroom and stared confused before he was clocked on the head by something hard when he awoke he was chained to a wood stove with a mare in a nurses outfit glaring at him.

"Ow why you hit me?" he groaned in pain "You're trespassing in my home." she scowled "What, what happen to Sugar Plum?" he asked rubbing his head. "She and her aunt went to live with the princesses six months ago same time the wood stove was put in." she said The Doctor licked it and scowled "This is twelve years old you're lying about Plum." he said "Well you said five minutes!" she snapped the Doctor going wide eyed when he realized that this was Plum and not a new owner of the library.

"I waited all night I told aunt Twili about you the raggedy Stallion she thought I was being imaginative but when I insisted I met you I was sent to a psychiatrist, Any way I need to get to work." she said as a knock came at the front door.

"Oh if its Tory again asking for help with making clouds bigger I swear." she said going to the door leaving the Doctor to slip his hoof out since he was worried she might break something else on his head and headed to the front where he saw Plum arguing with a gray Pegasus stallion with a brown gray mane and tail. "Come on Plum all of Ponyville has to be covered in rain and I don't have enough clouds to get it done." he begged

"No Tornado last time I did that I got chewed out by my aunts." she said angrily "Lovers spat?" asked the Doctor behind Plum. "What no." they said Plum saying Tory liked Stallions and Tory saying they were just friends then complained he didn't like stallions.

"But you're never seen with any mares." she said to him Tory blushed the Doctor grinning knowing he must have feelings for plum. "stop grinning you fake." growled plum until the Doctor tossed an apple which she caught and gaped wide eyed when she saw it was the same apple she given him before he left.

Cliffhanger as I am trying to blend more of both the arc from Doctor who and FiM


End file.
